1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of camera systems having an optical system for image capture. More specifically, it relates to camera systems that capture images on both film and on electronic imaging arrays.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional analog camera systems such as a Single Lens Reflex (SLR) or a compact "point and shoot" camera utilize chemical-based film to capture the image of a subject. Such films require further processing to obtain the image of a subject. Processing takes a relatively long time since, typically, a third party developer has to develop the exposed film. Usually, the first opportunity to view captured images is after processing, usually hours after the pictures were taken. The picture quality of such processed film can be unacceptable for any number of reasons, such as overexposure or random camera movement. Because viewing of the developed film occurs long after the images are captured, any opportunity to recapture any substandard images of the subject has then been lost.
Even if there was an opportunity to recapture the images, a second round of picture taking may still produce unacceptable picture quality. This is because most conventional systems do not record lighting or other camera settings and because intrinsic conditions may also have changed. Thus, erroneous settings associated with a first round of picture taking can be repeated.
Further, conventional digital systems may often typically employ electronic imagers such as Charged Couple Devices (CCD's) or CMOS photodetector arrays to capture light reflected from a subject. While these conventional digital systems produce images of relatively low resolution, analog "film based" systems are known to produce quality images of much higher resolution. That is, conventional digital cameras produce less defined pictures that are of relatively poor quality compared to their analog "film based" counterparts.
Two separate systems, that is, a digital camera system and an analog camera system can be employed for image capture. Both cameras, however, cannot be simultaneously operated to capture the same image. The digital camera may first be utilized to capture an image, followed by the analog camera system or vice-versa. Slight changes in conditions or movement of the subject may occur between the initial and any subsequent image captures. Accordingly, because the images are not simultaneously captured, the pictures taken by both the digital and analog camera systems are often not similar.
Further disadvantages of the related art will become apparent to one skilled in the art through comparison of the related art with the present invention as set forth in drawings and the remainder of the specification that follows.